


You Hear A Passing Conversation

by oOmackybOo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel is a ten though, Echo Flowers tell stories you know, Just basic conversation, Not completely at least, Repost from Amino, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Stressed Chara, The poor child is sad, This is what people mean when they say tagging is hard, Understanding, dang, no spoilers really, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOmackybOo/pseuds/oOmackybOo
Summary: Chara questions whether or not they are really welcomed in the Underground, and Asriel is there to let them know that they are as valued and welcomed as anyone else.{Short one shot}





	You Hear A Passing Conversation

Chara looked at their reflection in the dark puddle as water dropped from above. Asriel sat next to them, anxiously looking at them every once and awhile. Droplets fell from above and seeped into their clothes, yet the two siblings stayed sitting in silence. The prince bit his lip as he looked over to Chara once more. Their hair was matted, their eyes were red and swollen, overall they looked like a nervous wreck. He looked back down at the golden heart locket that they both shared. 

"They hate me don't they." Chara managed to choke out. They put their head in their knees and scooted closer to the wall, as if they were protecting their self from danger. Their body started shaking as they let out another sob. "I don't even know what I did but they hate me." Asriel looked at them worryingly and scooted closer. He got in front of them and sat on his knees. The monster reached his own out and wiped the humans soft, chestnut hair from their face. Chara looked up to their brother in dismay and shook their head. 

The human had recently discovered the on growing fear that the monsters had developed. They had grown weary about having a human being so close with the royal family. Granted, Chara had been nothing but nice to them. However, the ongoing suspition that developed around the Underground, suspicion that the human would betray the monsters as their ancestors had done before. While this fact concerned Asriel gravely, he only forced him to think about all the good Chara had done rather than the bad. 

"I don't even deserve you guys." The human breath spread up as they shot to their feet. Asriel scrambled away and flinched slightly in surprise. Chara kicked the puddle, splashing water over the two. Their breath hitched as they let out another strangled cry. "WHY DON'T THEY JUST GET ME!" Ariel meekly stood up and slowly walked towards them. The silence between the two seemed dense and couldn't even be disrupted with the rain sprinkling down. 

"I think they're just scared Chara." Asriel suggested, sightly breaking the tension between the two. Chara whipped around on their feet until they were face to face with the prince. Terrified crimson eyes met calming yet disturbed chocolate ones. Asriel broke eye contact and suddenly became interested in playing with the hemming on his sweater. "They're scared of what you might become." He finally clarified. Chara's eyes widened in enmity as their lips curled down into a scowl. 

"That. Makes. No. Sense." They hisses as their hands shaped into fists. "If everyone was so scared why would Mom and Dad be...so accepting." Their eyes casted downwards and they shifted away from Asriel. "I finally thought I found somewhere I belonged. I was finally doing things right but...it just backfired in my face didn't it. Just like everything does." The child laughed dryly as they unclenched their fists. Chara lifted up their hands and started at them. 

In the end, the rest of monster kind had just been concerned. He didn't think they were scared of just Chara, rather just the human species as it was. Asriel hopelessly stood there and watched as his best friend shattered before him. The luminescent glow from the Echo Flowers only added to the despair occurring. Chara's hair was plastered to their face from the rain and there were fresh tear tracks down their flushed cheeks. He looks back up to the shining stones on the top of the cave and shuts his eyes. 

"So....Don't you have any wishes to make?" His eyes snapped open as he realized Chara was gazing at him with curious wonder. He looked at them in surprised and scoffed at them. At least they seemed slightly better after releasing their anger out on Waterfall. At least they were changing the subject. As much as he tried, Asriel wasn't the best at helping others with their feelings. Chara continued to stare at him as he imagined his wish in his head. ‘I wish I could change out of these wet clothes’, he jokenly thought. The prince's lips curled up in a grin as his eyes wandered back to the ceiling. 

"Hhmmmmm," he pondered as he tapped his chin. "If I say my wish you promise you won't laugh at me?" Chara looked at him with mocked offense. Their hand lightly roughed their chest as they sarcastically gasped. 

"Of course I won't laugh!" Asriel slightly chuckled as he looked away from his sibling. He suddenly became nervous and he softly chewed on his lip. 

"Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under.Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around... That's my wish." Chara looked at him shocked. Their eyes showed betrayal and their lips formed a frown. The human quickly looked away and wiped tears  
from their eyes. A small chuckle escaped their lips and Asriel looked at them paranoid. His arms crossed and he shot them a glare. 

“Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh at it!” The goat angrily clarified. He continued to mumble under his breath until he looked at Chara once more. Their frame had been shaking and they were frantically wiping tears away from their eyes. Chara looked at him and whispered, as though they were afraid someone would hear. 

“Sorry,” the apologized. “It's just funny.” The human gazed up to the fluorescent crystals scattered atop the cavern. Their lips parted and they revealed a large, toothy grin. “That's my wish too.”

~You hear a passing conversation~

The child stopped dead in their tracks as they observed the last flower. Standing halted in their tracks, they couldn't help but wonder the true meaning of the past conversation. Their face crunched up in curiosity as they looked behind them. 

“Was that what you really wanted?” They questioned out loud. The human was rested with deep, empty silence. Realizing they wouldn't get in answer, the child continued on down the path, wondering the true story of the wisher’s intention.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So I originally posted this on Amino forever ago and honestly forgot this place existed to I thought, “Why not let others read my terrible writing?” 
> 
> So yeah, basically here we are and this is probs the only thing I’ll ever post here. 
> 
> Also, check out the amazing dub here>>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=x1eJNQC-V5I&feature=youtu.be]


End file.
